


史蒂夫的怒火5第一部完结肉

by jana1983



Category: StevexBucky - Fandom, 盾冬 stucky
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, M/M, 盾冬 stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana1983/pseuds/jana1983





	史蒂夫的怒火5第一部完结肉

————————————————————————————————————

 

湿热的嘴唇从吧唧的脖子向下缓缓移动，史蒂夫俯身叼起那团软肉。

巴基觉得万分非常羞耻，这不是实验！史蒂夫的做法实在让人觉得羞耻！ 

“啊，啊！啊！”巴基发出急促的叫喊声。 

史蒂夫开始吞吐口中的软肉，巴基扭动腰部想要甩掉史蒂夫的嘴巴，可史蒂夫的手就像铁钳一样固定住巴基的胯部，巴基的声音开始有点哭腔了，史蒂夫金黄色的头发在自己胯间不停耕耘，很快，巴基就泄了，大汗淋漓的巴基以为一切就完事了，不想，史蒂夫又含住他的半勃起的阴茎， 

“哎，啊！啊！不要…史蒂夫…”巴基发出可怜的哽咽声，眼眶发红，生理眼泪不停地流，咬着下嘴唇的

样子性感极了！史蒂夫拼命地刺激巴基的阴茎，巴基很快就泄了第二次。

“求你了…不要继续，呼呼…呼…”巴基哭喊道。

史蒂夫仿佛没听见似的抬起身，把手上的精液向巴基身后抹去，巴基惊恐的发现史蒂夫正在扣挖自己臀

部的肛口，巴基咬着牙夹紧臀部，抬起双腿试图夹住美国队长的脖子，可以的话，能拧断他的脖子当然更

好了！ 

史蒂夫顺着巴基扬起的双腿，把他们放在自己肩膀上，手指插的更深了，

“啊呀！啊！......啊！不要！”巴基失控的大喊，胯部不停滴起伏，对史蒂夫来说，现在巴基的动作十分色情，巴基的头不停摇动，使劲眨着眼睛，由于胯部的挣扎，巴基双腿间的肉坨在史蒂夫眼前晃来晃去

！史蒂夫张嘴含住眼前的诱惑，巴基又惊呼一声，前后夹击使得巴基痛不欲生。

异物感越来越强，一根手指…两根手指…史蒂夫的嘴也没停着，巴基射了第三次，即使是超级士兵，短时间内连射三次也是够呛了，史蒂夫体贴的放过了小巴基。

“噢！噢，啊啊啊~”巴基眼睛睁着大大的，已经忘了怎么呼吸，因为美国队长已经把他那远大于常人的阴茎开始插入巴基的身体了 。

冬兵在实验室受过各种虐待，但是这样的事还是头一次，巴基感觉自己就要疯了，后庭就像被撕开一样疼痛，而这凶器还在继续插入。

“啊，啊！啊！史蒂夫，求你了！不要…呜呜呜”巴基拼命扭动，床头被巴基拍的啪啪响。

“告诉我，你还想跑么？”史蒂夫也觉得身下的人夹得太紧了，他拍着巴基汗津津的臀部，用自己巨大阴茎一边插入一边询问。

“不！不？不要…”此时的冬兵已经听不见任何语言了，被铐住的右手死命的攥成拳头，只能发出简短的哭喊。

没有得到想要的答案的美国队长愤怒了， 

“好，还想走？那我让你记住你从我这里逃跑的代价！”史蒂夫精壮的腰一沉，终于全根没入巴基的后庭！还地府抱住巴基饱满的屁股，奋力抽插起来！而巴基也随着史蒂夫凶狠的律动摇晃起来，就像大海中偏离方向的小船，嘴里的声音也变了调。

 

“啊…！啊…！呀！噢噢，噢哦哦…！”巨大的痛苦让冬兵仰着头，胸部挺起，发出骇人的喊叫，巴基眼睛盯着天花板，一动也不敢动，想挺过这股疼痛， 在他身上的史蒂夫盯着巴基的脸，内心获得了极大的满足。 

巴基终于属于他了！他的巴基！这不是做梦！

他慢慢抽插，观察冬兵的表情，看着在他抽出的时候喘气放松的表情，每次插入圆瞪眼睛咬牙的表情。

 

史蒂夫的手也没闲着，还在蹂躏巴基胸前娇嫩的乳头，让他们更加红肿一些，泛着淫靡的颜色。

一会儿过去了，慢慢的动作已经满足不了史蒂夫了，史蒂夫认为巴基已经适应了。

 

史蒂夫迈开一身子骑上巴基右腿，抓住巴基另外一只腿拿在肩膀上，巴基整个人侧身翻了一下，巴基肚子像刀搅一样拧了一下，体内的凶器不曾拔出去，巴基免不了发出几声呼喊。

这个体位让史蒂夫的阴茎插入的前所未有的深，巴基的括约肌已经被撑到了极限，双腿几乎成一字，肌肉撕裂感让巴基浑身颤抖，但是史蒂夫已经忍不住了，他开始迅速的抽插起来，用尽全身的力气往最深处顶！

 

巴基的头不停的往床头撞去，他死命的闭上眼睛，想熬过这场性爱，床快要散架似的咔咔直响。

“啊啊啊…啊！啊！”巴基被顶的不停的喊叫，触电般的感觉让他已经顾不得形象了，刚开始的疼痛感已

  

经过去，巴基慢慢被莫名的快感掌握，生理盐水不停的从眼眶流出，现在的巴基凄惨而性感，史蒂夫拼命用力，眼睛死死地盯着被自己操弄的巴基。

血清带个他们的快感和速度是常人比不了的，史蒂夫粗长的大家伙几乎每次都能顶到巴基的敏感点，一股雪白的液体又一次奔射出来！巴基的阴茎被迫射了四次了，肉棒不停颤抖，史蒂夫还没有放过他，用手揉搓着巴基娇嫩的马眼处，让巴基忍不住又要射精了！

“啊.....啊.....不！......不要了......求.....哈，哈， 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”冬兵被顶的语不成句。 

啪，啪，啪，啪啪，满屋子都是男性的麝香气息，冬兵被美国队长操的死去活来，连续的射精让巴基苦不堪言，凌乱的头发让史蒂夫一次次欲罢不能，冬兵昏倒了好几次又被操醒， 

史蒂夫变着花样操着冬兵，冬兵的手铐仍然没有解开，手腕已经发红，特殊体质正在修补他的手。

巴基现在脸朝下趴在床上，腰被史蒂夫抬高悬空，搞搞撅起的屁股正在承受史蒂夫用力的插入，巴基翻着白眼，头晕目眩，脸陷在枕头里的巴基嘴虽然张着，但是已经喊不出声音了，眉毛扭成一团，眼睛大大地睁着，毫无焦距的身旁的台灯，那表情委屈极了，嘴也虚弱的哼哼着，而他身上的人，我们伟大强壮英俊的美国队长，却还在用他过于精壮的身躯顶弄身下的肉体，虽然大汗淋漓，史蒂夫表情前所未有的满足，丝毫不觉得累，就要把身下的男人操到床垫里去，这时候的史蒂夫仿佛得到了全世界！ 

 

七十年前，在没有注射血清的时候，他就想对巴基想做这些事情了！天知道他看着巴基对女人笑有多么火大！他那么努力只是想赶上巴基而已！去他的美国队长！面对他的巴基，他的冬兵，他就是个男人！想操巴基的男人！

彻底昏迷前，冬兵脑子里有一个念头，那就是，来这金毛家找食物，真是失策！T T

 

第二部会有，最近暑假前单位事情多，所以更新拖几天虽然是新手上路，但是对384的爱，我会继续哒！哈哈哈哈哈哈，虐384红彤彤的大眼睛！开心


End file.
